


Destined To Be Mine

by Lover_of_AUs (orphan_account)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Creepy Hannibal, Dream Sex, F/M, Forced Abortion, Hannibal - Freeform, Hannibal has a naughty tongue here, Hannibal is Hannibal, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Murder, Obsessive Behavior, Omega Alana, Omega Will, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Possessive Hannibal, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, So if you don't like it DON'T READ, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:32:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2751266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lover_of_AUs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will is married to another alpha after years of having a relationship with Hannibal, who ended because of his egoism. They are happy and they don't have any problems. But Hannibal is obsessed with William, so much that he is willing to do anything to get back his beautiful omega back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will is married to another alpha after years of having a relationship with Hannibal, who ended because of his egoism. They are happy and they don't have any problems. But Hannibal is obsessed with William, so much that he is willing to do anything to get back his beautiful omega back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, first of all thanks for reading!! I have received some comments about how should be good to get a beta, and finally I have one!! So here's my lovely beta:  
> [Myrtilla](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Myrtilla)

Doctor Hannibal Lecter hated Daniel Hybjod. He had everything: a good job, a beautiful house and loving friends and family. A normal law abiding citizen, polite and a very handsome man. Daniel was tall and broad shouldered with blond hair and hypnotic dark green eyes.

However, that was not why he hated him. He hated him because Daniel Hybjod was the alpha of William Graham, the omega supposed to be Hannibal's mate, not HIS! He and Hannibal were dating when Will met Daniel. The relationship ended when the alpha told the omega he wanted more than one mate. Hannibal had told him this with Alana on his right arm, her flushed cheeks and dishevelled hair giving poor Will unmistakable clues of what they had been doing.

After hitting Hannibal on the cheek, he had left crying. It had been Daniel who tried to calm and console the omega but when William tried to kiss him, the alpha stopped him. He told Will he preferred not to rush things; he wanted to be something Will wanted not for revenge but because he loved Daniel just like he already loved Will. After three years of dating, they mated and married. Will was happy he had not mated with Hannibal after what he had done to him. Despite this, Will could not make himself hate him.

  
  


Hannibal Lecter could not feel anything but hate. For five years, he could barely stand seeing Will so happy. He wished so hard Will had not met that stupid Daniel. He refused to admit aloud that he had tried to sabotage their relationship several times; trying to make Will love him again and time and again, he had been rejected by the omega. Nor would he admit how empty he felt without him. Hannibal had not mated yet, merely partaking in sex with Alana, more like ‘fuck-friends’than a relationship. She wanted more and tried to convince him but... nothing. He only wanted Will. When he fucked her, he imagined it was William under him: screaming and moaning his name, meeting his thrusts with those beautiful and thin hips, his pale skin hot under Hannibal's touch... Will was designed to be his omega, not Daniel's. He needed him and in one way or another he planned to have him; all that was required was to get rid of that asshole Daniel. He would die, sooner or later...

 

**xxxxxxxxxxx[-]xxxxxxxxxxx**

 

They reunited in a pub: Alana, Beverly, Brian, Jimmy, Will between Daniel and Hannibal. The latter fixed his eyes on Daniel; he smiled too much for his taste and casually touched his Will’s navel, rubbing and tickling him. Hannibal could smell a new scent about Will. It was much sweeter than before...as if he was...

 "Pregnant? Really?" screamed Beverly. She reached past Daniel and hugged Will tightly.

"Yes, Bev, please you’re hurting me!" said Will. He took Daniel's hand, looking right into his eyes.

"But we have to be careful. The doctor said this pregnancy is very risky, so he'll have to be surrounded by cotton. Right now, he's my precious little porcelain doll," answered Daniel, kissing him gently.

"Oh, how romantic!" said Alana, resting her head against Hannibal's shoulder, not seeing the hate in his red eyes.

"Yeah, who'll said our teacup would get a pup, huh? Congrats, buddy!" shouted Jimmy, drinking his beer.

"You better make me the godfather!" said Brian. "I'm sure the baby will come healthy! You're stronger than anything, Will!"

 

_Don't be so sure..._ Thought Hannibal, sipping his awful beer. William would not have that baby, no one’s child except Hannibal's...

 

**xxxxxxxxxxx[-]xxxxxxxxxxx**

 Will was sitting in the elegant dining room, waiting for Hannibal to bring dessert. The older man had asked him to come over for dinner so they could talk alone about the new case. It had been a long time since they talked; the last time had been the day Will broke up with him, leaving Hannibal with Alana at his side and a shocked expression on his face. Will had been nervous the entire meal, after all Hannibal had tried several times to ruin his relationship with Daniel, but he still loved him. Just a bit. Hannibal was part of his life after all they had almost been mated. If he hadn't ruined everything. Will still felt hurt about what Hannibal had said that day. He should hate him, not come here and talk as if nothing had happened. He needed to tell Hannibal they couldn't continue like this.

 

Meanwhile, Hannibal was preparing the dessert in his kitchen. He had been furious since that day at the pub. After two hours celebrating the great news about Will's pregnancy, Hannibal took Alana to her house. The ride was full of awkward attempts from Alana to discuss taking further steps in their relationship. Hannibal stayed silent. He fixed his eyes in the road, the raindrops' sound hitting his ears. He heard Will's name in each drop.  _Will, Will, Will, Will..._ The voice of Alana had long faded, as though she talked to a wall. After leaving her in her house and not giving a goodbye kiss, he drove as fast as his Bentley could go to the house of a doctor who was in debt with him. He coaxed him into giving Hannibal a sample of Deoxtron without questions. The Deoxtron was an experimental abortive which didn't leave evidence of drugs in the body, killing the embryo and not causing any pain at all. Perfect for his plans. Another good thing about Deoxtron was it resembled water and had no flavour.

He poured the entire flask over the cake, and after that the chocolate. Everything was perfect. He looked at his masterpiece two seconds before heading back to Will. The omega was staring downward, his thin body looking so perfect. The only bad thing was inside him, growing that bastard's child. But soon he’d be without child, crying in his arms and that stupid Daniel dead under the ground. It had been years since he last had that beautiful body under him, squirming and moaning. His mouth started to water, the scent of his angel so sweet in the air...Hannibal tried to calm himself, not wanting to show his Will such dark obsessions he had about him. After some minutes of awkward silence, he decided to talk a little.

 

“I do not remember the last time we dined together. Nor how much I loved it,” said Hannibal, eyes fixed on Will. He saw how his delicate face went rigid. He put down the spoon.

“Look, Hannibal. Stop it before I regret coming here. What we had is forgotten, we are just friends-no, not even that. We're just two people who have known each other for a long time.” Will had angry eyes, his lips a thin line. “You destroyed what we had.”

“Will, I am truly sorry about what happened, but-”

“You wrecked our relationship because you let something other than your head control you. You just wanted a bitch to fuck, not a mate like I did. Now you have Alana and I have Danny. I'm happy, I'm going to make my dreams come true at last. Can't you see it?”

“I wanted your dreams to come true with me, not with another unworthy alpha!” Hannibal stood up suddenly, hitting the table with his fists and knocking his chair to the floor. He was starting to lose control. “Why did you have to leave? We could have been happy! You could have everything you wanted with me, but no, you preferred to have some other rather than me!”

“You want to talk about the past? Okay, let's talk about the past!” Will did the same but he didn't let his fury control him. “I told you what I wanted: I wanted us to mate, to live together and everything else! You even agreed! Each time you fucked me, each time you put your fucking knot inside me, I waited for your bite, your claim upon me, but it never came! I was patient with you, I thought you wanted time; then you came with her at your side, smelling of sex and I knew that bite would never come. I trusted you. Worse, I loved you. And you just used me!”

“Alana opened my eyes: if we mated, we wouldn't have been happy! I...know it was an error what I did, I should not have slept with Alana, but I swear I did not love her. Not at that time or now. I still love you! I would do anything to make you mine again!”

“Yours? See! You haven't changed in all this time! I'm NOT an object you can possess: I'm a human! Daniel can understand that, why you can't?”

“DON'T-!” Hannibal rushed around the table towards him, stopping right at the middle of the way. He bit on his right fist, trying to relax himself. Will looked at him with such hate it made Hannibal furious. He took a deep breath and sighed. “Don't you see this is all his fault? You didn't bring up the idea of having a mate; you wouldn't have if you never met him. He is the cause of all our fights! HE doesn't treat you like you really deserve-”

“-As if you do.”

 Hannibal felt as if his heart had stopped beating. William looked at him, his beautiful blue eyes spilling tears. He hugged himself, pain clear on his face **.** Shaking his head in disgust Will said his goodbyes and left Hannibal alone. The alpha stood listening the sound of the door and the engine of Will's car. He didn't count how much time he stood there, still like a stone, his eyes not leaving the spot where Will's body had been. Then, he slammed his back in the wall, falling slowly to the floor.  _Soon...soon..._

 

**xxxxxxxxxxx[-]xxxxxxxxxxx**

 

_He was a muse, pale skin all sweaty. He ran his large hands all over that body, not missing a single place. The soft sounds were making his cock harder as Hannibal licked along Will’s neck. He put Will on his back, lifted his long, thin legs onto his shoulders and pushed. He had to catch himself before he fell on top of Will, moaning under him. He kissed his pink lips, a shy tongue trying to escape, but after the first touch of Hannibal's, it moved perfectly. Hannibal pushed a little, penetrating the heat he’d missed so much. It was better than he remembered, soft, warm and tight around his girth. He started to thrust and thrust, faster, harder and farther. Will's body rocked with the pace of Hannibal, screaming his name. The omega's voice was the most beautiful thing he had heard ever. His smell, so sweet in the air, toxic and so, SO alluring. Hannibal's pupils were so dilated, the red so pure...He put both hands on thin hips, his iron grip leaving bruises. He made Will move faster, his buttocks hitting Hannibal, the slap of flesh so erotic. The big thick cock went all the way inside, and stilled there for a moment before sliding back again. He repeated this for a long time._

_William was a complete mess: his face full of tears and his mouth open, a trail of saliva running down his jaw. He had cum more than once, his chest splattered. Hannibal had bitten his neck several times, bleeding slightly. Will was smiling at him, one delicate hand caressing his exposed neck so blood painted the fingers. Will's mouth opened forming a little 'O', his eyes shut and soft air coming out. Hannibal put his hands under Will's legs, flexing them. He rutted into him, making the omega scream in pleasure. His cock slid in and out, the natural lube covering his lower abdomen and little traces of it dripping on the bed, forming a puddle under them. He growled, coming inside his darling, his seed filling the tight channel. Will put his arms around Hannibal's neck and kissed him, a sweet kiss tasting like candy in Hannibal's mouth. When he parted, Hannibal closed his eyes..._

 

**xxxxxxxxxxx[-]xxxxxxxxxxx**

 

Hannibal opened his eyes suddenly, gasping. He stared at the ceiling, trying to remember where he was.  _His room_...He got up from the bed and saw his pants were wet. He took them off and went to take a shower. After some minutes, he dressed and went to his kitchen. He tried to relax, not to think about Will, but he could not. He sighed and closed his eyes. Then, the doorbell rang loudly. He growled and stepped towards the door, revealing the figure of Alana. She had a sad expression on her face. She came inside without asking first, something Hannibal noted. It was time to end this stupid relationship...

 “Will has lost his baby. Daniel called me this morning. He...He asked to tell you Will won't be coming this afternoon, and maybe the next...”

“And why did he tell you? Why didn't he called me instead?”

“Because Will told me about yesterday. How could you? How could you do that to him? Saying all those horrible things...Even more, is it true what he said? You don't love me?”

“...”

“Hannibal, tell me the truth! I will-”

“Yes. I do not love you. You destroyed my relationship with my Will and now he is married to that pathetic alpha. At least he won't have that horrible child-”

 The slap was so quick he didn't even see it coming. Alana was furious. He put his right hand where he had received the slap, feeling the heated skin under his cold touch.

 “You...You are a monster! He has just lost his child, and he has been crying all day! He doesn't know what went wrong, and he feels like dying! You should help him, not treat him as though you don't care! That child was his opportunity for happiness, and you say it's the best thing for him! HA! You know, I'm happy I ruined your relationship with him. That he hasn't suffered more because of you and wouldn't have any children with you. I'm done with you, you monster, you-!”

“ENOUGH! I AM TIRED OF HEARING YOU! GET YOUR THINGS AND LEAVE THIS HOUSE! I WON'T LET YOU-!”

 

Hannibal and Alana stopped shouting at each other when the phone rang. Hannibal stopped breathing and Alana waited to Hannibal to answer. The ring stopped and the voicemail started:

 

“ _...Hannibal? I-It's me, George Hilker. I just wanted to ask you if you had tested the abortive I gave you. Look I...God Hannibal. An omega just came here this morning with his alpha, and he said he didn't know what happened. He also told me he had dinner with you last night. Please, don't tell me it was you! I will get into so much trouble, please Hannibal, answer...!L-Look, I-I'll call you later, that alpha is coming. Good morning.-”_

 

“You...You are responsible for...the abortion of Will’s...?” said Alana, taking a step back. Hannibal looked into her eyes, terror shrinking them down.

 Hannibal's breath accelerated, his red eyes looking for a weapon. He won't risk his plans just because Alana had been part of his life. Then he saw it. The metal statue of the stag.  _Perfect._ He ran towards the statue, Alana running in the opposite direction, reaching for the door. With all his strength, Hannibal threw the stag to the head of Alana, crushing her skull. Her brains painted the door. As she started to convulse Hannibal took the statue again and hit. Silence. The blood was all over the door and floor, the statue painted in red. In the stag's horns were little pieces of Alana's brain. Hannibal sighed, and moved the body to his basement. Now, he needed to clean the entrance and start the real party...

 


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm not leaving, Will. I'm fine, really!" said Daniel, standing at Will's side and holding his hand. He smiled down at his husband in the hospital bed, eyes reddened and a little smile in his lips. "I'm fine, but you aren't. And don't tell you're okay because I have heard you crying last night," he took Will's face in his hands and kissed his forehead, resting his lips there. "It was our baby, and we will share its lost, together. I don't blame you, just like you shouldn’t do to yourself. The doctor told us this pregnancy would be difficult and you could lose the baby, but it's fine, we can try again. I will wait for you, when you're ready..."

"What if this was our only chance? What if I can't have anymore? I don't understand, I quit smoking and drinking, I stopped working on the cases, everything! Why did I lost him? Why couldn't I have our baby? I can't-"

"Will. Stop it. We can't do nothing for him, he’s lost. But we will be parents, I promise you. I'll try everything, but I'll make your dream come true. Do you trust me?" said Daniel, taking Will's hands, kissing them.

 

Will looked into his mate's eyes, losing himself in that ocean he had fallen in love with, the love which lasted for all these years. He saw pain and love, the same love he had seen from their first date onwards. They weren’t like the eyes he had seen the night before, when Hannibal said those horrible things. Hannibal's eyes had been pure red, like fire and full of hate. Will had to admit he had been scared when Hannibal bit his fist. He looked so violent in that moment...so obsessive. Daniel wasn't like that. It's true sometimes he showed his strength in front of Will, but not like Hannibal. Daniel never tried to impose his ideas and likes into Will, and Hannibal always wanted to change him into a doll. Perfect manners, his clothes, the way he was...It was like he didn't love him for the way he was, but his exterior. Will needed someone who loved everything of him, not just one. That person was Daniel, not Hannibal. Of course he trusted him. Always.

William nodded and kissed Daniel’s lips.

 

**xxxxxxxxxxx[-]xxxxxxxxxxx**

 

Hannibal was cleaning the door when Agnes entered the house. Agnes was an assassin someone has sent to kill Hannibal. The two of them fought in his kitchen, destroying everything in their way. The two of them looked like pure animals fighting for their territory, bitting and tearing clothes. When they fell to the floor, panting and full of bruises, they looked at each other for one minute, and then laughed and talked. They had a lot in common and became friends. She had helped him with some troubles, and he had got rid of some bodies from Agnes' job. Agnes was twenty-one with long blue-grey hair, pale skin, blue eyes like ice and thin lips covering sharp teeth. Her gender was unknown to Hannibal. The last time Hannibal saw her, she was wearing bloody clothes and a gas mask. Today, she wore casual clothes and a confused look on her face when she entered the house and saw the puddle of blood in the floor. She sighed and got into her knees, taking another cleaning cloth from the bucket next to Hannibal. She helped Hannibal to clean everything and afterwards they went to the kitchen and had breakfast together.

Agnes knew Hannibal didn't called her just to ask for help to clean the blood. She knew Hannibal was going to ask her something related to her work, and why not? It could be interesting.

 

"So, tell me," said Agnes, her cold voice making Hannibal shudder. He had to admit she had a scary voice, even more after an hour of silence.

"Tell you what, exactly?"

"Oh, I didn't know the great Chesapeake Ripper had bad memory. Even more, didn't think you were of those who could lost patience. So, tell me, what happened?" she asked again.

"Well, last night I...dinner with Will Graham. We talked and we...argued."

"Again."

"Again, yes. Whatever, he told me things which hurt me, I said things I shouldn't, maybe also I may have put some Deoxtron in his dessert..." Hannibal covered his face while Agnes spilled her coffee, looking like a whale when it expelled water.

"YOU DID WHAT!? YOU CRAZY OR WHAT!"

"I know I shouldn't have told you. Look, he was carrying that asshole's child. I couldn't let him do that! Will is supposed to bear my children, not other's!" Hannibal got up, moving his arms, showing his disapproving.

"Oh yeah, and the best thing is make him take a potent but dangerous abortive, who it is not recommended by doctors and also has become illegal in America. America, the country where you are right now and you have to respect its norms. NOT the contrary. And now what? I thought you were good with that omega...erm...Alana right? What happened? You broke up with her?"

"You could...say that. Yes, I sort of broke up with her, yes, technically..." Hannibal said a smile on his lips.

"...You killed her."

"Yes."

"Argh come on! Then that blood was hers? I liked her! She was great and funny!"

"Forget about her, I need you to kill that fucking trash alpha Will has for mate, Daniel Hybjod."

 

**xxxxxxxxxxx[-]xxxxxxxxxxx**

 

Daniel fed the dogs and took them out. After doing so, he took a shower and rested a little while on the sofa, still wet and just a single towel hiding his nakedness. The alpha was still worried about what will happen to Will. They didn't know what could had happened. Was it the alpha's fault the baby hadn't survived? Maybe something Will ate? Or maybe that Hannibal have something to do with the miscarriage? Whatever was, he won't give up. He will help his omega with everything he has, and what he hasn't. He was determined to make every dream of Will’s a reality. He deserved it. Nothing would stop him.

The alpha was sleeping when the crash happened. Daniel got up suddenly, and turned towards the window, where a black figure stood, watching with a knife in each hand. Daniel growled, showing his teeth, and got rid of his towel. The black figure looked him up and down, and then, it threw the first knife. The knife wedged in the sofa, just next to Daniel's hip. The alpha threw himself towards the figure, but it was faster then him: it moved and stabbed Daniel in his left knee, making him scream and fall. Then it stabbed Daniel in the shoulder and his back, but the alpha didn't give up and tried to get up again to continue to fight. Tired, the figure drove its last knife into the middle of Danny's head, making him convulse. The black figure waited and waited, until the alpha's body stopped moving. Then, it took out from its right pocket a phone and selected a number. It waited some seconds and someone answered.

 

“ _Tell me he's dead._ ”

“He is, indeed. As dead as a rock,” said the figure, a feminine voice revealing her as Agnes. She kicked the dead alpha's abdomen, proving he was, indeed, dead. “You know, I still think this was a bad idea. He looked like a good man...and I can see why Will selected him like a mate. He's cute and...big,” she laughed, looking at the member. If it was that big when it was sleeping, she wished she could see it hard. “Maybe you should have let them be. This alpha was very strong, not that much for me, but enough to fight any other alpha and win. Even you-”

“ _I DON'T fucking care. Now that he's dead, I can be with sweet Will. At last! I've waited years for this day, YEARS, and the only thing I've got to do now it's mate with Will! Oh, I'm so excited right now...Just imagining how his tight, warm hole will trap me inside him, milking my seed-_ ”

“YOU know, please, stop, I can survive without that information. Do you want the body for anything or what?”

“ _No , do what you want. Burn it, rape it, eat it, kick it liike if it was a piñata..._ ”

“...You really, REALLY hated him. I'll clean this disaster and call Greg. He asked me the other day if I've got any bodies for organs. I can give him this one. He said he'll paid me $150,000.”

“ _Wait. You could give me $50,000; I need to shut up the doctor who gave me the Deoxtron. You have to understand that money will not be registered and it will not connect me or you to anything. Please?_ ”

“Okay...But you lend me your Bentley for three days.”

“ _One._ ”

“Three.”

“ _Two._ ”

“Two and half.”

“ _...Deal. And don't forget to leave the letter I've made._ ”

 

**xxxxxxxxxxx[-]xxxxxxxxxxx**

 

Will cried and cried, not believing what he was reading.

When the doctor came to tell him he could go home, he called Danny so he could pick him up but he didn't answer. Then he called Alana but the same thing happened. At last, Beverly was the one who took him home. After some minutes knocking on the door, waiting for Daniel to open, he took the hidden key under the doormat and went inside the house. There was dead silence and everything was in its place. The dogs were sleeping in the living room, each one in their beds. He searched for Danny, but the only thing he found was a letter.

  _ **Dear Will,**_

  _ **I'm so sorry to tell you this, but...I can't continue our bonding. I can't stop thinking about us and see how bad we have ended up. I can't stand the idea of not being a father. Look, I love you but...If you can't have children, then what? I waited all this time, waited for you. I've done everything you wanted: listened to you, understood you, and all I asked for was just that. Just a little legacy. Nothing more. You're a wonderful omega, and the best person I've ever met, but I can't continue like this. I'll send you the papers to arrange the divorce and you can have everything. I only wish you for you not to hate me but, well, you should. I'm being a bastard right now, leaving in the moment you most need me. I'm sorry Will, I love you but...I can't stand this situation anymore. Please, take care.**_

 

_**Love you,** _

_**Daniel** _

 

Will read the letter several times, each word feeling like daggers into his weak heart. The dogs surrounded him but they couldn't make him happy. Will cried until he felt like passing out; he needed water but felt too weak to move. He stayed there, laying on the cold floor, waiting. His dogs barked, licked at his tears and rested their heads around his little body. After an hour Will heard the sound of a car and then heavy steps. The dogs moved and barked, but they all went silent after someone growled. Will was lifted and carried into his bedroom; a hard body lay down next to him. The body kissed his face, head and neck, butterfly kisses. Will thought it was Daniel, that he had come back to him, but no. The strong smell of expensive cologne, the soft touch of silk clothing and the way the hands touched him wasn't from Danny. He was laying in his bed with Hannibal Lecter. Hannibal Lecter, the same man who had broken his heart years ago, now was trying to console him. His scent, toxic and so erotic to Will, made the omega moan and press against the hard bulge behind him. But Hannibal got up, leaving him alone. He was going to start to cry again when the alpha came back with a glass of cold water. He helped Will to drink and gave him a pill.  _To help him sleep_ , he said. However, it only made him feel weak and barely able to move.

 

Hannibal then started to undress him, licking the exposed skin he found as he did so. Hannibal was growling with pleasure, not believing he was going to mate with him at last. He should have done this a long time ago. The omega protested with incoherent words, the drug taking effect sooner than he thought. When he was completely naked, Hannibal fixed his eyes on the blue ones. He grinned and lowered his head, parting the omega's buttocks and licked the little hole. Will moaned, feeling the muscle working him open and he tried to pull away but found his body too heavy. Will cried for help and received a slap from the alpha. Scared, he bit into the pillow but he was pulled up by his hair roughly. Hannibal slapped his face again, and after that kissed him. Will could taste himself on that tongue which had entered him, and wanted to puke. The alpha still had all his clothes on, even the long black coat. He didn't intend to undress, just opened his fly and took out his erection. He spat into his hand and stroked his cock. After doing so, he impaled himself into Will. The omega screamed and begged for mercy, for Hannibal to stop, but all he earned was a laugh and another kiss. The alpha was even bigger and thicker than Daniel, Will noted. He felt like dying, his hole too small to accommodate him. He was moved onto his back, forced to see the man above him while he was being raped. Hannibal lifted his legs, opening him the maximum he could, making room for him to move with liberty. Will saw how Hannibal smiled with satisfaction, as if he had waited for this for so long, how he closed his eyes and panted. The alpha lowered his head arching his back, shoulders behind and head in front, his forehead touching Will's. The omega's tears blurred his sight, his hole stretched to its limit and he was sure he was bleeding. His sobs filled the room along with the erotic slap of flesh and wet noises. Hannibal searched for Will's neck and bit down multiple times on each side. The blood filled his mouth, tasting like the finest wine in the world. He felt like he was in Heaven. Hannibal continued to thrust and thrust, not wanting to stop ever. This was his wet dream from the previous night, and it was perfect. His omega was finally with him. He would be heavy with his child soon, and they would be married in one month after he falsified Daniel’s signature and sent his omega the divorce papers. Nothing would separate him from Will again. Agnes had done an excellent job with the murder, better than he expected. She was a good friend.

 

Hannibal forced Will to cum after he did for the first time, his still swollen knot forced inside the omega. Even after doing so he didn’t stop thrusting, knowing it was going to hurt his little mate, but he just couldn't, not now. The omega protested but was silenced by kisses. Hannibal had received several bites from the omega but he liked that, it meant he had the same fighter spirit from the past. When Hannibal got tired, he took a gentler pace and looked at his now ruined pants, sticky with cum and blood. Hannibal saw how Will's hole was stretched around his thick cock, just like it should be.

“Now, tell me, who is your alpha?” He whispered into Will's ear

“Please, stop...This hurts so much...I don't want this. Please, Hanni, stop-get out of me...I’m bleeding.”

“Just like you should be. This is your punishment for all these years of infidelity. You are mine, and only mine. Now I'll make sure you are marked and that everyone knows who you belong to. No one will make me leave you again, no one, no one. I'll always be at your side and if anyone dares to touch you, I'll kill them. If anyone just sees you, I'll take their eyes out and cut their throats. You'll be tied in my bed and your hole will be dripping my cum, open and reddened from how much I'll use it. You are destined to be mine,  **FOREVER**.”

 

Hannibal thrust into Will five more times and released more of his seed, pushing his cock further into him. Hannibal put his hands on Will's belly and massaged it, imaging how round and big it would become as he carried his pups. The way he was looking at him made Will scared: Hannibal's eyes so big and red, the small pupils and the bags under his eyes made it more frightening. Will wished he could run away but now he couldn’t, not now that he was tied to a monster. He closed his eyes and gave up, his body rocking with Hannibal's thrusts.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if it wasn't as good as you were going to expect. Bu those days I have been feeling weird and I wanted to finish this, so sorry. I'll like to see if you like this, because I think I'll continue this as a serie. Tell me if you think I should, ok? Thnx you!!
> 
> Here's my tumblr:
> 
> [Lover_Of_AUs](loverofaus.tumblr.com)
> 
> And my beta's tumblr:
> 
> [crushedpetalsindust](http://crushedpetalsindust.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! Thanks for reading!!!
> 
> Here's my tumblr:
> 
>  
> 
> [Lover_Of_AUs](loverofaus.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> Leave your comments and have a nice day!! Or night, when you're reading this...erm...Thank you x3!!


End file.
